Dreamer's Truth
by ihaveweirdfriends
Summary: Kanna is a nerd at Tsubaki High School. But Kanna and her family are moving to a whole new place... What will Kanna do? And will she meet the boy of her dreams? R&R! Pairings inside. Rated for language.
1. School Nerd

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, don't own Inuyasha:( But I own no nothing! Yay! That means I own something!:) Now read on!

**A/N:** Hello readers! Pairings: KannaXKohaku and RinXSouta! The story takes place in Tokyo, Japan.

**...-----()----...**

_BRRRIIIINNNGG!_

The bell rang, signaling that first period ended. Kanna walked out of her biology class, holding at stack of paper. She hastily made her way to her second class of the day: math. Math was her favourite subject as Kanna had received many rewards for her math skills. Even though she was walking quickly, she was cautious. She walked on, her math class was at the other side of the school.

As she was making her way toward her class, something caught her eye. In front of her was a half eaten hamburger. She quickly made her around the disgusting burger and continued her way toward her class.

Suddenly, a voice cried out from behind Kanna. " Hey Kanna! Wait up!" Kanna turned around and saw none other than her best friend (and only friend), Kagura. She ran swiftly toward Kanna, carrying a stack of paper as well, a bit less than Kanna's pile though. Excited to see Kanna, Kagura failed to notice the burger in her way.

Kanna eyes widened slightly, but only for a quick moment. Without saying anything, Kanna raised her right hand and pointed to the ground in front of Kagura.

Kagura looked confused, but made no intentions of slowing down. Following Kanna's finger, she finally saw the reason of Kanna's warning. However, it was too late to stop...

_SLIP! BAM!_

Kagura had stepped on the burger (no kidding), and had skidded about four meters. Her papers went flying as she crashed into a guy. Kagura opened her eyes, relieved to find that her little roller coaster ride was over. However, in front of her, she saw Hiten, the most popular guy in the Tsubaki High School and she had just made a fool of herself in front of the cutest guy! At this point, the entire hallway was silent as everyone's attention turned to Hiten and Kagura. The only movement was caused by Kagura as she slowly stood up.

Hiten had turned around abruptly as soon as he felt a force charging into him. He was quite surprised to find only a girl dressed in a plaid skirt with black tights and a purple/white tank top. The girl had short black hair tied in a bun. Hiten was staring at Kagura coldly, sending chills up and down Kagura's spine. "Watch where you are going, nerd." Hiten stated hostilely.

Kagura raised an eyebrow at Hiten's statement and only responded by a cold glare. "I'm a nerd as much as you're gay, Hiten," Kagura retorted loudly. Giving Hiten one last dirty look, she walked over to Kanna and began picking up and sorting her papers.

_'Did she just insult me? Hmm, the girl's got spunk. But oh, she is going down,'_ Hiten thought smugly as a self-satisfying smirk crept onto his mouth before he turned around to talk with his fellow jocks again.

By then, the silence was broken as many students walked down the hall, whispering the word, 'nerd' as they passed by Kagura and Kanna.

Kanna ignored the rude remarks as usual and whispered softly to her friend, "C'mon, Kaggy. Let's hurry up and get to class. "

With that, Kanna put her papers aside and helped Kagura gather her files. After five minutes, Kagura had finally finished cleaning up her papers and sorting them. With all their assignment in hand, both made their way toward their own classes...

**_An hour later..._**

Kanna and Kagura were sitting together, working on their new math assignment when the bell rang once again.

_BRRIIINNNNNNGG!_ This signaled lunch break.

Gathering their papers once again, they slowly strolled over to their lockers. They quickly stuffed the assignments in their lockers and grabbed their things for lunch. Kanna had already packed a home-made lunch while Kagura pulled out a few dollars to buy a lunch at the cafeteria.

Kanna grabbed her lunch and waited patiently for Kagura to grab her money.

"Alright. Let's go, " Kagura said she slammed her locker close. With a small nod from Kanna, the two friends promptly made their way toward the cafeteria. And as usual, the cafeteria was incredibly crowded.

"You go sit and it will just be a minute. I just need to buy a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs," Kagura instructed with a smile.

Kanna responded with a small nod before she complied with Kagura's instructions and made her way toward their usual table. The least popular one, The one beside the garbage cans... Sitting down, she opened her lunch box and began to eat, while watching Kagura ordering her food.

She glanced around the cafeteria, nothing changed. Everyone is in their same old seats. The skater chicks are two tables from us, the goth are sitting at the table next to us and so on. However, today there was something a little bit different. There was something different about the popular table today...

_'Manten... Why is he there?'_ Manten was Hiten's younger and more repulsive brother. He's also a lot less popular. _'They're never together unless they're planning some prank or something... If they are together, it can't be good...'_ Kanna thought matter-of-factly as she kept staring blankly at the Manten and Hiten.

It did seemed as if they were planning something. Something diabolical... Manten continued to whisper to Hiten and soon, a evil smile crept onto Hiten's face. And with that, Manten slowly got up and walked away toward the cafeteria line up.

Meanwhile, Kagura had got her lunch and was making her way toward Kanna. Suddenly, she was cut off. A large figure stepped in her way and pushed her lunch tray into her. It was so unexpected that she back up a few steps, trying to regain her stability. Unfortunately, this tactic failed as she found herself falling backwards onto the floor. As soon as she landed, she felt something fall onto her head. The warm sauce began to trickle down her face. The bowl of spaghetti and meatball was now sitting upside down on her head! Suddenly, she felt her anger rise. (_A/N:If it this was a cartoon version, you'd see steam coming out of her nose and ears. XD)_ Her face was completely red. Perhaps it was the sauce that adding to the effect, but nonetheless, Kagura wanted to kill whoever just wasted her lunch. She looked up menacingly, only to see a large (vertically and horizontally) boy. His skin was pale and he had a large bald head. It was Manten, Hiten's brother.

"Like what you see?" Manten smirked, "'because that makes one of us! Clumsy nerd!"

Her eyes flashed at the insult. "Take that back, you dumb-ass!" Kagura growled. Her words were laced with venom. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, everyone in the cafeteria became silent as they gaped at the commotion. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin dropping. However, Kanna was not surprised by Kagura's action. She had witnessed Kagura's short temper many times. She knew it only too well. _'Manten is in for it,'_Kanna stated mentally.

Manten was also not quite taken aback at the outburst as Hiten had already warned him of the girl's spicy temper. "If I'm a dumb-ass, what does that make you?" Manten scoffed.

"Smarter than you, retard. So shut up." Kagura snapped. She was on the brink of doing something she may regret later. Something like kicking Manten in the private.

He growled threateningly as he took a step forward. "Why don't you make me, bitch?" And with that, he walked away out of the cafeteria, but not before he flipped Kagura off.

As soon Manten exited the doors, the cafeteria resumed its noisy chatter. Kagura stood up without delay and began to make her way toward the the cafeteria exit. She needed to go to the washroom and get her lunch out of hair. Kanna, forgetting about her lunch as well, got out of her seat, and followed Kagura without any comment or question.She knew very well where Kagura was going.

**...-----()----...**

**CT:** Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's just pretty much the description of Kanna's current life at school with a nerd status. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or a review! Flames are not encouraged, but constructive criticism is always welcomed to make the story even better! Thanks for reading!

**_Sneak Peek_**  
Next chapter is called the The Surprise!

**CT:** bai-bai for now:)


	2. The Surprise

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own Inuyasha:( But I own no nothing! Yay! That means I own something!:) Now read on!

A/N: Hello readers! I decided I didn't like the first draft of the Chapter Two... so I changed it a little bit:) I'm not sure quite sure about this chapter either. Please review and give me some comments:) Oh and the pairings are KannaXKohaku and RinXSouta!

...-----()----...

_'Another day, another night, '_ Kanna thought as she trudged down the sidewalk to her house. _'What's the meaning to life...?'_

She continued to walk down the sidewalk, thinking. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. There, in front of her house was a large moving truck. The movers carefully lifted all their furniture into the truck. She watched and stared the men as if they were aliens. The people talked in and out of the house, carrying her furniture,

"Oh...?" Kanna murmured before sprinting into the house in search of her mother. Once she was inside the house, she found her mother calmly directing the movers.

"Honey! Back from school so early?" Kanna's mom responded to Kanna's outburst, forcing a tight smile.

"Care to explain, mother?" Kanna inquired impassively in a demanding tone, gesturing to the movers. Not waiting for her mother's answer, she quickly took a step to the right and opened her arms, thus blocking the movers. "Please put our stuff down. I cannot let you take my stuff." Kanna stated coldly, her eyes boring into the movers. Her voice was calm as usual, but her usual silky white hair became noticeably quite messy and spiky.

"C'mon now, honey. Come with me. I need to tell you something," Kanna's mother said sternly with a sigh. She walked over to where the sofa used to be. Kanna reluctantly followed her mom's instructions.

"I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I didn't know how to put it... or when..." Kanna's mother began, only to be cut off by Kanna.

"Please do not beat around the bush and get to the point, mother. "

" Well, Kanna honey, the thing is that I found a new job. It's in the south. So, we are moving... I'm so sorry, honey."

Hearing this, Kanna quirked an eyebrow, and stared at her mother icily. _'So you are to tell me that I have to leave everything because you found a this new job...? I believe I should have some say in this decision.' _

Suddenly, Kanna felt a pang in her chest. It hurt deep inside and yet though it wasn't physical pain. It seemed to hurt mentally... Kanna quickly shook it away and looked back at her mother.

Kanna's mother let out an exasperated sigh. She hate when her daughter spoke like that. "Kanna dear, please do understand that money is a big concern in this family. If only, your father...---" Kanna's mother trailed off, looking distant as unshed tears formed in her beautiful green eyes.

Kanna's father, Naraku, had walked out on the family years ago when Kanna was about four years old.

Little Kanna felt torn apart for so many days because of her father's departure. She bawled her eyes out in hope that her father would come back, but no such luck. When her crying stage was over, she began to feel angry. Angry at her father for leaving. Angry at her mother because she didn't do anything to stop him from leaving. Angry at fate! She had even gone as far as locking herself in her room and refusing to eat for two days. Finally, she thought about it in a different perspective again... Maybe it wasn't her mother's fault or father's fault. Perhaps the reason was her. If only she had been a better child. If only she didn't show so much weakness now. Form that day on, she vowed to refrain from showing her emotions and avoid emotions at all cost. At that time, she believed her feelings would only drag her down and nothing good will ever become it...'

And to add to that, Kanna had long forgotten how her father looked like. The only thing she knows is that her mother gets a distressed look when hearing or talking about her dad.

"Southern..." Kanna whispered to herself as she stared blankly at the wall. Deciding to change the topic, Kanna looked back at her mother and questioned in a softer tone than before, "Well mother, exactly how southern...?

Her mother snapped back to reality and quickly replied, "Huh? Oh. The place we'll be moving to is in Osaka." _(A/N: Osaka is in Japan)_

"Oh..."

"Kanna honey..." Kanna's mother began.

"I will begathering my possessions, mother, " Kanna interrupted plaintively and with that, she turned her back to her mother and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

...---)(---...

It took three hours, but Kanna did it. She had sorted all her necessary possessions and place them neatly in a cardboard box for the movers to bring down.

"Kanna! C'mon honey, let's go now!" Kanna heard her mother bellowing from her room and stood up slowly, trudging down the stairs. Her mother was waiting for her by the door. "C'mon, don't you want to see your new house?!"

"As you wish mother," Kanna responded with a small, yet audible sigh. She hesitantly got into the car beside her mother and with that, they drove off with the moving truck not far behind them.

****

Four hours later...

"Here we are, Kanna honey! This is our new home!" Kanna's mother declared, trying to sound enthusiastic. Kanna only nodded solemnly before looking up at their new home. The house looked amazingly new with bright red bricks and a gorgeous yard. There was a balcony filled with plants and birdcages.

Kanna raised her eyebrows and studied the house before letting out a small grunt-like sound. Kanna's mother took this as an approval and with that, she twisted the key and swiftly opened the door, gesturing Kanna to come in.

"C'mon honey, I wanna show you your new room."

"Uh-huh," Kanna said stoically with a nod.

The size of the house was nothing out of the ordinary, but the aspects of it was indescribable! There was a golden chandelier in both the kitchen and living room. Even the stairs were an improvement from her old house. The stairs were made out of maple wood and it seemed to rotate in an upward spiral movement. However, Kanna failed to notice the immense beauty of the house as she walked reluctantly behind her mother to her new room.

"Well, here we are!" Kanna's mother announced, gesturing toward a large doorway.

Kanna slowly turned the door nob, unsure of what was in the room. The door opened with a small 'crreeek' as Kanna peered into the room. It was an average room painted in sky blue, Kanna's favourite colour. The lights in the room were arranged in a weird, yet cute manner. There were small lights surrounding the edge of the ceiling. A dial controlled this. And in the middle of the ceiling, there was another light. This one was shaped into a bowl, but the outside of the light was filled with pictures of Kanna when she was younger.

"So, what do you think?" Kanna's inquired warmly, snapping Kanna back to reality.

"A room is a room, I suppose, " Kanna murmured without looking at her mother. .

"Oh Kanna honey, why don't you give Kagura a call to tell her the ...news... and before I forget, your new school is called Shikon High. We'll be going there to check it out tomorrow." Kanna's mother reminded Kanna before leaving the room.

"New school...?" Kanna stammered blankly...

**...----()----...**

CT: Like it so far? Kanna is meeting Kohaku tomorrow! Yay! Please review and preferably no flames. Just so you know, Kanna is moving from Tokyo to Osaka, okay? Okay. :)**__**

Sneak Peek  
Next chapter is called The Nightmare and Dream!

CT: BAM! I win! LOLz. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Please:) 


End file.
